Heartbreak Avenue
by Duhniz
Summary: Bella met Edward when she was in her teens. He is 8 years older, handsome and completely out of her league. Now in her twenties, as she takes over her father's IT company has made her closer to Edward. But will his indifference deter her from the childhood dream of being his? Or will he finally see the amazing woman hidden underneath?
1. Chapter 1 - Present Day

**A/N:**

**This story starts at the present time where Bella is 26 and Edward is 34.**

**The next chapters will jump to when they first met until the culmination to this particular scene.**

**Hope you enjoy, and review if you can. I am excited to hear from all of you.**

* * *

It was idyllic.

A starless sky that night in May.

A man and a woman stand closely under an illuminated part of the park. The white fluorescent light like a theater spotlight focused on a romantic scene between the heroine and her prince.

From a distance, the intimacy can not be mistaken. The woman's face was upturned, like a sunflower welcoming the heat of the sun. Basking in his radiance and beauty. Her small stature a stark contrast to the tall and imposing man in front of her. You would think she'd be intimidated by his stance, but the slight curve of her shoulders bespoke determination and something else... Unbridled passion. You could sense how in any minute she could combust from all those pent up hidden desires. A longing so desperate she was shaking.

It was raining a while back, now a tempered atmosphere of heat, mist and finality hung in the air. The man was silent. Brooding.

His eyebrows set at a stern line as he watches her closely and noting the difference he'd never seen before. She seemed mature now with her brown hair hanging on the sides of her face. Brown strands licking her collarbones and cascading up to the middle of her back. He could not quite fathom how she suddenly changed right under his nose. The shadow of that gangly teenager he met 12 years ago was long gone, and now he could only see were her pillow lips mouthing the words he couldn't decipher.

His thoughts too focused on the warmth radiating from her and slowly seeping into his. The buoyancy of that warmth exciting and confusing him.

Suddenly her words are registering.

"... I may never get this chance again.." She whispered close.

His ears perked up and he was back in the moment of Bella going through the years she met him and how up to this point he could have been so blinded by her teenage obsession blooming into something more than that.

"After this, forget it happened. You said ten years ago to follow my heart." She paused. "This is me following your advice, Edward."

Then she raised her left hand and reached for the hair in the nape of his neck tugging a bit on the base. Edward, caught by surprise failed to anticipate the next thing she was about to do.

It happened so quickly he didn't have time to react as Bella pulled him close for a kiss so searing and hot it burned everywhere.

This kiss was like a forrest fire annihilating everything in its path. The beauty of its chaos marring the impending aftermath.

When he was about to respond and tug her closer, he noticed the warmth gone and her presence absent.

Clouded and confused, Edward opened his eyes only to see her retreating form running towards the direction of her apartment.

She ran so fast until her runner's calves could not take. Her gallop making a noise in the damp ground. The sound slicing the silence of the night and of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Sight

**-12 years ago from the present time-**

Bella can still remember the first time she met Edward.

It was at a summer barbecue when she was 14, and her father had invited a few of his colleagues to celebrate the start of the mango season.

Her father, Charles Swan, grew a mango farm in Costa Rica and shipments were made to their home weekly as a sample of the deliveries their farm made to a juicing factory in Miami. Aside from growing mangoes, her father also owns 1/3 of SCM Technology, an IT company that provides HR solutions and cloud services created 40 years ago by the seniors Swan, Cullen and Masen. Now, their sons took over the 500 million dollar empire it is known today.

Slowly people were filling the garden. The sound of laughter and tinkling glasses mixed with business talk and gossiping wives filled the night. An acoustic band was playing and the melody of a Spanish guitar coated the air serving as a satisfying and festive backdrop in anticipation for the wonderful summer months ahead.

It was nearly dusk and the lanterns that hung above sparked to life. Its yellow glow emanating the beauty of the surroundings giving it a romantic vibe. In the farthest part of the garden stood an oak tree. In one of its branches hang a swing and little Bella Swan sitting there gazing at the festivities in front of her. She always saw this people every year. Carlisle Cullen, the C in SCM was talking to her father, the two of them in deep thought probably talking about mergers and new contracts.

Her father mentioned Carlisle would be bringing his son today, but she couldn't find him anywhere

**_It would be nice talking to someone young in this type of party maybe we can hangout in the pool_**, she said to herself.

She was so deep in thought she got startled when a tall figure emerged from the shadowy part near her.

"Did I startle you? I needed a smoke. Hope you're okay with that." His last sentence delivered unapologetically.

She shrugged her shoulders indicating that she does not mind it all.

The guy was trying to light his cigarette when he couldn't light it up because the wind decided to stubbornly swirl around them.

"Here let me.." Bella said as she suddenly stood up to raise her palms near his lips trying to protect the lighter and his cigarette from the wind.

She couldn't quite see awhile back, but boy can she see him now. He seemed taller now that she stood in front of him. Her arms practically outstretched to assist him so he can light his cigarette, and his hair a little long on the sides with the most unusual coloring.

_**Penny. It's the color of penny.**_ She mused. _**Odd. **_

In close introspection, she could see how handsome he is. But it was his eyes that confounded her. It reminded her of that time she went to Costa Rica to visit their plantation where she came across a river so clear she could see the moss in the stones.

She's never seen anyone quite like him. She went to an all girl's school so any male interaction was at its best at a minimal. And she was still a sophomore in high school which meant any school formal or dance is yet to be experienced.

She was unaware she's been staring at him that long until he let out a cough to get her attention. Slowly, she withdrew her hands from his face and stood there awkwardly, she cleared her throat and started to speak "Hi I'm Bella. Charles Swan's daughter. You are?"

As he took a lungful, the ember dot of the cigarette intensified. Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

Last week her biology teacher played a video on the effects of what smoking can do to your body. After the video they pricked and prodded a smoker's lung and liver. She felt queasy right after the class and loudly professed her dislike on smoking to Alice Brandon, her seat mate and best friend. She swore never to date anyone that smokes, and found it "unsexy" for someone to put those cancer sticks on their lips.

**_He is NOT sexy. He is NOT sexy. Inhaling that garbage is NOT sexy. _**She chanted while still looking at him.

As he blew out the smoke above the air, his lips forming a half kiss. Her jaw slacked and she tried not to drool.

**_Okay, this guy is an exception. That IS sexy!_** She excitedly thought about Alice and how to rile her up about this guy she met over the summer. She must retract her statement about not dating a smoker.

From the garden, Carlisle Cullen's voice boomed "Edward, son. There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He continued, and happily looked at Bella. "I see you've met Bella. Remember the kid you baby sat at home the one who ruined your guitar? That's our Bella now."

**Fuck. That one time when dad brought me to NYC when I was a kid and we stayed at a swanky 5th Avenue apartment, a boy baby sat me. I was running in my underwear all the time! Not only did I ruin his guitar but I peed on his bed. Kill me now!**

Edward looked over at Bella with a cheeky expression on his face "Nice to see you're wearing underwear now. I'm Edward."

**_Damn, he remembered._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Orphan Bella

"Snap out of it Swan!" Alice barked.

Bella had been doodling the words Mrs. Cullen on her notepad the whole day, her thoughts preoccupied by the boy she met a couple of weeks back and Alice has been hearing non-stop about him since that weekend barbecue at the Swan's residence.

"You know Alice.." Bella said shifting her attention from the notepad to her friend who was seated next to her in class. "Edward and I are destined together. He's already seen me naked."

"Yes and you were what? Six? C'mon Bella let's talk about shopping later after school. I need new clothes!"

"You always need new clothes." Bella said rolling her eyes. "Don't worry I'd go with you."

* * *

As she got back from the shopping trip with Alice, Bella got home and was studying herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and boxer shorts, and she was quizzically taking in her appearance, shifting sideways and checking out her back.

_**Still a child in the most important of places. Ugh, when will I grow boobs and ass?**_

Mousy Bella Swan with her brown mane of hair all over the place, all legs and arms, could not hurry up till she reaches 16 to grow out of her awkward teenage phase.

Despite the unruly brown hair she got from Charles Swan, she had her dead mother's delicate face. Renee's painting was at the living room wall and Bella often times looked at her all beautiful and regal. Forever 28. Her mother's smiling eyes and mouth looking down at her from the living room wall - a promise of a beauty that someday Bella would grow into.

Bella always wished she had more memories with her mother, and maybe if she was still alive to this day Bella can open up about boys and school. Though her dad didn't lack in spending time with her, she couldn't possible breach the topic of boys and feelings.

Renee Swan died when Bella was four years old. A drunk driver ran into her on the freeway and was declared dead on arrival at the hospital. Charles Swan never recovered from the death of his wife. Every Sunday he'd still visit her at the memorial park. A dozen white tulips always on hand.

Her father would always tell her how much she looked liked her mother and that Renee would have been proud of her for becoming the lady she had always wanted her to be. He'd always say it with his eyes brimming in tears. Always a loving and loyal husband to his wife until his death two years later, living Bella Swan an orphan and under the care of Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**A/N**

**The next chapter will deal with Bella on the day Charlie died and moving in with the Cullen's.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pre Bon Fire

**Forgive me, all. I re-wrote this chapter. It sucks not having a Beta. So please if you're interested, send me a message!**

* * *

Prior to Charles Swan's death, Edward had been a constant fixture in the Swan's Miami residence. Bella would see glimpses of this suit clad Edward at her father's study, sometimes he'd share dinner with them, or she'd see him arrive on his Volvo and pull up from the driveway that is directly adjacent to her bedroom window.

One time, she sat in the shadows of her bedroom waiting for his arrival. She had heard from her father earlier that Edward was to be expected for dinner today and that Mary should arrange three plates on the formal dining room.

Edward's arrival can be heard 30 meters away from their house as the engine of his Volvo C70 probably burning gallons of gasoline as he careens through the street to abruptly stop at the Swan's driveway. Bella, like the stalker she usually is when it comes to Edward Cullen, intensely takes in his appearance today noting that he's not in his usual suit. He was wearing slim fit grey trousers and a blue button down dress shirt rolled up high so she could see a glimpse of forearm. She didn't know when she started being aware of how men dress or what seems to be fashionable, but everything that Edward wears seem to be appealing and just effortlessly sexy.

_**Maybe Edward has a stylist that plans his wardrobe for the whole week or maybe month. He doesn't seem the type to repeat clothes. Or maybe a girlfriend chooses the clothes for him?**_ The last thought irking her a bit, a ribbon of jealousy enveloping her and the beginnings of a scowl marring her pretty features.

A girlfriend would complicate her plan, and all she needs to do is to make him realize that despite the age difference their personalities could go well together. Bella had tried to squeeze information from anyone about his whereabouts. Stealthily listening to phone conversations, and going with her dad to New York to stay with the Cullen's. But she would always find him missing or off to somewhere during her stay. She'd see glimpses of Edward during these New York trips by silently creeping into his room and checking the lines of books in his shelves - classics, progressive, and Murakami. Delighted, that Edward seem to enjoy Murakami like she did. A sliver of hope blossoming in her heart. **_Books are always a good start for a great conversation._** She smiled to herself as she thumbed the spine of The Wind Up Bird Chronicle.

During her short stays in NYC, she learned that Edward can play classical piano, had been a boyscout, and was a mama's boy. Esme Cullen, his mother, would show her baby pictures of Edward, and Bella laughed so hard when Esme showed an album of Edward when he was a kid from 0-4 years old noting that the kid in the pictures was dressed as a girl.

"I always thought I would have a girl, you know.." Esme smilingly continued. "When I was on my 2nd trimester I was so sure that it would be a girl so I bought girl's clothes, girl's toys, girl's everything! I painted the nursery pink for christsake!"

She eyed me sideways "I didn't want to change the color of the nursery, or buy new clothes. Clothes don't matter for toddlers anyway. They'd still look cute no matter what." She added, and Bella kind of agreed with her.

Bella was so deep into thought that she didn't see Edward walk to the entrance of the house and then suddenly stopped to look up at her window.

Slowly registering that Edward has been looking up, probably curious of the dark figure standing at the window. In her haste, Bella ducks her head and covers her hammering heart with her hand. The thrill of seeing Edward and the embarrassment of being caught looking sets her beating heart like a marching band's snare drum.

**_He couldn't have possibly seen me. It's too dark here. Yeah Bella what a creep you are. Nice way to attract someone by looking like a psycho in the dark._**

It had been 2 years since the embarrassing introduction at the summer barbecue. Bella had been busy with school and was now preparing for college by applying at prestigious Ivy League schools to take up Art History. Edward, who recently got his Master's Degree in Business had started shadowing for Charles Swan in preparation for his role as the new CEO of SCM Tech.

Bella and Edward's conversation in the past have been somewhat cold and perfunctory. Bella's enthusiasm and guile in striking up a conversation with Edward were met with appropriate yet brief responses.

Always sounding business-like and detached. Like a smudge of interest in her direction would ruin his golden-boy facade.

Bella was beginning to get tired of his one liners that she needed to do something to get his attention.

* * *

One evening, Bella was preparing for a bon fire party at the beach when the doorbell rang.

Edward and Charles were at the first floor study when Bella shouted from upstairs "Daddy can you get that please? I'm not yet ready! That must be Jasper. He's picking me up today. I can't seem to find my kimono wrap so he might need to wait a while."

"Would you want me to get that?" Edward said to Charles.

"Go ahead, my daughter doesn't have any proprietary when it comes to time."

A boy of possibly 17 stood in the foyer, dressed in board shorts and a white shirt; the quintessential surfer boy smattering the streets and beaches of Miami. Edward wasn't too happy of the company Bella chose to keep. Especially when the boy sauntered inside the house and introduced himself.

"Hey man! I'm Jasper, Bella's friend." He said while stretching his hand for a shake.

Edward looked at him and to his hand before giving it a firm squeeze.

"Bella's got a nice house going on here." Jasper said as he admires the opulent chandelier hanging above.

"Thank you Edward for opening the door." Bella said as she descends from the stairs. Both Edward and Jasper looking up to where the voice was coming from.

Bella was wearing a blue bikini top and high waisted distressed shorts that showed her long legs, and a black silk top was covering her shoulders. On her feet were dainty blue slippers, and her hair loosely tied at the nape of her neck, some loose strands escaping from its hold. She looked young, vibrant, full of life, and refreshingly beautiful, completely different from the high society debutantes Edward was very used to. There was a hint of gloss ghosting her lips, the only artifice in her face.

"Can you tell Dad that I'll be home by 12?" Bella asked Edward sweetly as she approached Jasper. Jasper inched closer and draped his arms on her shoulders.

Edward who was looking at her face then trailing to Jasper's arm that was loosely draped on her shoulders, he gruffly replied "I'll tell your father." Then he looked at Jasper pointedly and said "Bring her here by 12 on the dot or I'll make sure Charles would never allow you to step foot on his house."

And with that terse reply, he turned his back and headed towards the study.

"Uhhh.. What an ass? Bella are you sure you're inlove with that guy?"

"Shut it, Jasper! He didn't even take a second look on my bikini top. All of this torture for nothing?!" Her mood darkening.

Jasper ushered her to the door "C'mon Bells, Alice is waiting at the car. We better get this party started so I can bring you back before 12. You heard the man. Your father might ban me from ever stepping foot on your digs."

As Jasper went out to slide inside the driver's seat, Bella, who was still in the foyer looked back at the door of the study looking a little defeated.

Wounded by his cold and terse response, she headed out to climb at the back seat of the car to hear Alice turn to her and say "Not the long face Bella, tonight is about the impending end of our senior year. Let's have fun and you can forget about Edward for a few hours."

"Yes, let's get drunk." the beginning of a smile on Bella's face.

* * *

In the study, Edward, who was typing profusely on his laptop, didn't like the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach as he hears the car rev and a female squeal in its wake.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so this isn't the chapter yet where Charlie dies. But we are near. I wanted to establish E/B interactions first before we go to that part. The pivotal moments between E/B will escalate once Bella stays with the Cullens and a shift happens between Edward and Bella. I'm not sure there will be graphic smut, since I'm not comfortable yet writing that. But definitely this will be fluffy with tons of romance and a little angst.**

**With the trajectory of this chapter, the next one would be Bella arriving from the bonfire. Maybe a little tipsy with a loose tongue ;) Well, Edward? Of course he is in his usual ass-y self.**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews section.**


	5. Chapter 5 - First, you need to grow up

**Drunkbella and Gruffward. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Bella, you are such a light head! You just drank 2 bottles of Hoegaarden and now you're completely drunk." Alice admonished Bella who was nearly slumped on the Swan's driveway.

Jasper and Alice were trying their best to keep Bella upright but was having a hard time because of Bella's dead weight.

Bella responded with a giggle. "That was the best party. Who was that guy that gave me the beer? Jared? Jay..?"

"His name is Jacob." Alice supplied.

"Yeah! That's what I said. Jacob. He's good people. Instead of someone who just played tonsil hockey with her boyfriend living me alone to wander." Bella's slumped head suddenly made a movement to look at Alice pointedly.

"Alice, why does Edward have a stick lodged in his ass? What an asshole." Bella slurred. "With a nice ass." she quickly added.

"UNFF! Bella be quiet.." She shushed. "Let me bring you to your room, okay?"

Bella, who was trying to regain her footing by placing her hands in the door frame said. "No, it's okay Alice. I'm going to the kitchen to drink water and eat something. I'm so hungry I could eat a midget like you."

Bella always riled up Alice because of her 4'11 height. But the shorter girl's height compensated for her bossy personality. It was Alice in the first place who came up with the idea to try to make Edward jealous, and orchestrated everything that day. From the hair, outfit, and ushering Jasper in the picture as the faux boyfriend. Bella, who was not keen into deceiving was dragged along the charade by the relentless and loud pixie.

_**Edward? Jealous? He doesn't care. This day is such a**_** disaster, _and stupid of me to listen to Alice._  
**

Bella's heavy footsteps echoed as she was trying to navigate the kitchen. She was having a hard time locating the light switch that seem to be missing in the left side of the wall. She spent a good 15 seconds fumbling and blindingly trying to look for it, and got impatient and just proceeded to the kitchen anyway. The full moon in its splendor; the only source of illumination.

In theory, Alice's plan sounded simple - look good; Edward, the handsome prince, who couldn't take his eyes away from the sexy creature descending the stairs; Jasper the element of jealousy in the story, and by the end of the night a confession.

_**And happily ever after. Yeah, right.**_

As she opened the fridge, Bella grabbed a water bottle and tried to open the cupboard over her head to get a glass. Bella on her tiptoes tried reaching for the glass but the two bottles of beer she downed at the party were proving to be a bad choice right now for her balance. As she was about to grab one, a gruff voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

"You're late. I heard you come in at 12:30."

Bella whirled her body to where the voice was and saw Edward propped in the kitchen's center island in only his boxers. If this were a normal day, and the besotted Bella was approached by the object of her affection in nothing but his underwear she would have been delighted and possibly flushed. But since the plan Alice concocted went awry, combined with his cold attitude at the beginning of the night, Bella was far from forgiving so she lashed out.

"I'm sorry **father**. I didn't know my time was monitored. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at your place?"

Bella opened the bottle, poured the water in the glass, and took a huge gulp while eyeing the sexy jerk in nothing but Calvin's. After she satiated her thirst, she put the glass down a little too forceful and said, "Would you put some clothes on? Or do you sleep in the nude?"

"Actually, I do. But since this isn't my home, boxers would do. Did you have a nice time at the party?"

With the sudden confession of his sleeping attire, Bella blushed on that thought. It was a good thing that the lights were off, or else he'd be able to see the blush that was suddenly heating her entire face.

Her inebriated state was giving her a little courage to fully look at Edward. Usually, she only gave him shy glances and would only look at him eye to eye if a question was asked to her directly.

She started from the bed hair on the top of his head, a sign that he was probably tossing in his sleep. The entire Cullen family was graced with good genes, from Esme's caramel brown hair and classic face, to Carlisle's blonde good looks, and they did not fall short in creating a fine specimen for a son. Edward was the perfect example of Esme and Carlisle's combination of everything good. He got Esme's green eyes, but lacked the sparkle and mirth that Esme's have. A crooked nose from a rugby injury just added to his overall good looks. His sharp jaw that would pulsate when he would become so immersed and concentrated on what he was doing. A full bottom lip that would sometimes be the recipient of his pink wet tongue.

Edward had his back facing the window, so Bella could see the outline of his muscular form. Years of rowing and rugby helped in developing his musculature. All lean and strong in the right places.

**_Boy, could he easily throw me at his shoulders and have his way with me._**

"What did you say?"

**_Did I just say that out loud? Or am I imagining things he can read my mind?_**

"I don't read minds, Bella."

"Oh shit." She cursed as she tried snapping out of her drunkenness.

**_Edward's abs is clouding my brain._**

"Judging from your smell, I think it's the beer clouding your brain Bella. Did you even eat anything before you wasted yourself at the party?"

"Hey! I didn't waste myself. I only took two bottles. It was my first time, and I didn't know I was a light head." Bella protested.

"That boy who picked you up should have known better than to make you drunk. He could've done something to endanger you!" Edward said heatedly.

"Your father would be disappointed if he knew a schmuck tried to get into his daughter's pants. Or lack of it." He said the last sentence condescendingly while looking at her tattered figure hugging shorts.

Edward's insolent behavior unleashed a fury in her that she advanced towards him to shove him in the chest.

"You are such a jerk, Edward! The clothes I'm wearing are appropriate for the occasion. It was a bonfire party at the beach, wearing clothes that would cover most of my body doesn't seem fitting. Unlike those bimbos you are photographed with on Page Six."

Bella continued. "The last one is possibly in the top tier of skankiest because that red dress that barely covered her assets just clashed with her fake ginger hair!"

Edward was fuming mad, if it were daylight you could see how the irises in his eyes dilated. The nostrils of his nose escaping a few hot breaths. His dating life have been a source of conflict between him and his parents. Especially his mother that would constantly berate him of the women he paraded all over New York.

The Cullen's were fixtures in the New York social scene, and Edward's choice of women were often topics of gossip. His exploits have been documented for the past two years in every New York publication, and his personal life being exposed no matter how most of the stories were fabricated, hit a nerve.

A teenager pointing out his shortcomings didn't sit well in his psyche so Edward grasped Bella's wrists, whose hands were balled in his bare chest.

"And what Isabella? That I choose sweet, innocent, darlings like you?" He said as his hot breath fans her face.

He was so close that she could see the fire of his anger in his eyes. But tonight, she was too enraged to back down. She matched his heated stare with her own.

"You know nothing little girl. So keep your opinions to yourself. You run around in your skimpy attire trying to lure what? Impressionable teenage boys with promises of something more? Innocence as your weapon? There are all too many women like you Isabella. First, you need to grow up."

**_You need to grow up._**

He unintentionally hit her Achilles heel. Bella realized that she would always be this awkward kid in his eyes and would never be his equal.

The 8-year gap seemed like a long time for her to catch up.

Her plan was just simple. To make Edward jealous. But the plan backfired, and now she's a teenage harlot who tease impressionable boys.

**SLAP!**

"Well fuck you, Edward Cullen! You keep your opinions to yourself because you know nothing. You've avoided me for the last couple of years, barely giving me a glance. And now you judge me based from a 10 minute interaction with a **friend** of mine?"

She continued. "Wow that's peachy! You had me all figured out then."

And with the last sentence, she left.

In the darkness of the kitchen, Edward realized he didn't deal with the situation properly like he used to, and almost immediately regretted the things he said to Bella. He wasn't in any place to tell her those things.

Charles approached the situation with calm and wasn't all that alarmed that Bella was partying with a boy. He said he trusts Bella explicitly, and knew she'd never do anything stupid.

Tugging on his hair he cursed. "Fuck!"

He made a huge mistake of judging her. Though he usually lets this thing slide, Bella just aroused a negative reaction in him.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but seeing little Bella all pretty today for that boy ruffled a few of his feathers.

With the promise of reconciliation in the morning, Edward headed back to the guest bedroom a little troubled on what would be the best way to apologize to little Bella Swan.


	6. Chapter 6 - Break the fast

When Edward woke up, he wasn't sure if he was able to sleep or not. He was wondering if the barely used guest room and four-poster bed seeped his energy away.

Did the sheets absorb his strength, rendering him useless and spent for eternity? A karma for unleashing the ire of the house's mistress. Or was Bella a witch that crept in the middle of the night chanting a spell while he unconsciously tried to resolve the events that happened in the dim moonlit kitchen?

_**Not a witch, more like a she-Devil.**_ He had seen too many women in his short lifetime, but none as feisty and fearless as little Bella Swan.

_**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.**_

Looking at himself in the vanity mirror of the bedroom's bath, he could see the stark redness of the she-Devil's slap. A reminder that this morning should not be a continuation of last night's spat, but a new day to start anew, and possibly earn her forgiveness. This made Edward uncomfortable, for the thought of getting into a woman's good graces is a completely alien experience.

He has never worked hard for a woman before. All of them, clawing their way to him to get to **_his_** good graces and not the other way around.

Today, his ego is being tested. His mind going on overdrive as he tries to rummage for memories - an event where he had to make it up to a girl and see if it would work for this particular situation.

No such luck.

His experience with women, though impressive, lack the vital skill he would need for this day.

_**How can wooing a woman be so hard?**_

Edward thought that Bella must be sporting a huge hangover today, and the way to get her favor is to alleviate the ailing side effect of whatever alcohol she consumed last night. With a little encouragement, he mustered all his strength and headed to the the scene of the crime.

What way to cure a hangover but a big starchy breakfast.

The Swan's huge kitchen proved to be even more intimidating in the daytime. Light streaked from the windows coating the entire room with the healthy Miami sunshine. Edward noted each crevice of the counter tops and the shiny steel surface of the state of the art kitchen appliances, and felt like they were living things - witnesses to his uncalled for outburst last night. Edward has the same state of the art kitchen in his Miami apartment. Though rarely used, Esme made sure he knew how to operate a well equipped kitchen in times he would need to actually use one.

Dressed in the same clothes he had yesterday, he slowly started to work.

Flashes of Bella's angry face as she shoved him lingered on his mind the whole morning, and it finally sank to him that he was immensely amused by her attitude. Her wide eyes and pretty face invading his thoughts as he worked his way in the kitchen. Like a fluttering butterfly, wisps of the conversation they had would sometimes stop him in his tracks - a smirk on his lips as he remembered the way her nostrils flared and then the unexpected slap. No one has ever slapped him before, and to be the receiving end from someone half his size perplexed and amused him to no end.

Pleased with himself, he eyed with satisfaction the scrambled eggs, lopsided pancakes, banana and water that he all carefully placed on a wooden tray, and started ascending the stairs heading straight to Bella's room.

With a timid knock, he entered her bedroom with trepidation not knowing what to expect.

_**Which Bella would I get today?**_

Would it be the shy and carefree one or the feisty brunette of last night?

What he saw was neither of the two.


	7. Chapter 7 - Syrups and Pancakes

**A/N:**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I had a hard time making this chapter, I didn't want it too sound too cheesy or too sexual. Just a little awareness between E/B. E/B will be pretty much tame for the next chapters, the sexual tension will happen once Bella leaves her teenage years behind. The next chapter we will probably deal with Bella moving in with the Cullen's after her father's death. I hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know if you have any suggestions.**

* * *

You can hear a hoarse groan under the thick layers of cotton. The pillows diffusing the agonizing sound of a massive headache and a parched throat. She knew this would happen, yet the inevitable still came as a surprise. The blooming headache that started at her temples now seem to have taken residence on her entire skull.

Remnants of last night's fiasco slowly creeping in. She remembered the angry pounding of her feet to all 30 steps of the staircase as she left Edward and his red-freshly slapped face. Upon reaching her room she discarded all her clothing and was left in her bikini before diving in her bed and angrily spitting out profanities to no one in particular but to the imagined presence of the condescending man she left downstairs.

Bella felt like her head was spinning, either from the alcohol induced headache or the rotating images of her kitchen conversation with Edward that seem to flash back to her like 1 second montages until the full blown realization finally came. A distinct memory of the final scene she left Edward in, and it finally woke her up - her eyes like two huge saucers before she uttered in the silence of her room.

"Oh shit! Did I just slap Edward Cullen's pretty face?"

Bella pried herself away from the soft cottony warmth of her bed and started to sit up. Her feet barely touching the floor when she heard a soft knock and the twist of her door handle. Thinking that it must just be the housekeeper, Bella didn't budge from where she sat until a distinct auburn head peeked from the door morphing into the whole body of the man who was the reason she was in this ghastly state.

She was cataloguing him as he stands a few feet away from the foot of her bed - Edward in his rumpled clothes with the shirt untucked. Bella couldn't help but admire the way he stands, his presence a force to be reckoned with. A quiet and empty room can be filled up by his presence alone. He could swallow her alive, take her somewhere unchartered and never bring her back. Bella knew that as she tries to get closer to Edward, she might break in the process. Something that she might be too late to back out now because last night seemed to break the barrier between the two of them.

Their heated argument last night produced more words they've exchanged to each other compared to the last two years of cordial yet awkward and in passing conversations.

**_Why is he in my room in the first place?_**

She knew something was amiss when the smell of pancakes and syrup wafted the air which seem to be coming from Edward's direction. Bringing back her thoughts to the present, she looked at him once over and noted that he was carrying a tray that must be the source of that appetizing smell, until she finally looked up at his face and finally registering his weird expression - of what she could tell not tell. It was fleeting and was suddenly replaced by a common expression she knew all too well as indifference.

Bella didn't know if she wanted to go back there, last night she felt she had gotten something from him aside from the usual cold responses. She realized, she'd willingly receive anything, but not this.

Anything but this.

She didn't want to cause any conflict for today, it feels that Edward made a move to raise that white flag so they could call a truce. Bella softened her features, and in her husky morning voice, she broke the silence of the room and said, "Are you here to stare at me or is that breakfast you have right there?"

It took a minute for Edward to finally move from where he stood and to place the tray on her bed. Bella, who was still in her bikini, was still sitting and staring at him like waiting for him to say or do something.

Edward cleared his throat, "Do you want me to go so you can change up? I think we need to talk about last night."

"Are you really always this formal," Bella moved on the middle of the bed so she can start eating the breakfast he brought her.

"Normally I'd scamper my way to the bathroom given the undress that I am in, but I have a headache and I'm hungry." she put a mouthful of pancake and chewed enthusiastically, making groaning sounds of pleasure that Edward was trying very hard to look composed. "But this," pointing at her food, "Could possibly be my life saver. So I'm too preoccupied to think about moving and changing clothes before we could talk. So why are you here anyway?" Bella inquired as she she continued chewing on her pancake.

Edward sat on the side of the bed facing Bella, the tray between them. He finally looked at her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"This is the worst feeling, ever. I don't understand how people can enjoy drinking the night before when the morning after is a complete hell."

"You should have eaten something before you drank. An empty stomach is a sure fire way to a hangover."

Looking at her devour the breakfast assured him that the electrolytes in her body are replenished as well as the sugar in her blood. She needed the food so she can feel better.

"That guy friend of yours," he tentatively broached the topic, "He didn't do anything to harm you, right?"

"Jasper's just a friend. Nothing was going on between us. That's why I was pretty pissy because you jumped into conclusions."

He sighed, "About that, Bella. I wanted to apologize for the things I've said last night. I wasn't in any position to say those and I over stepped my boundaries."

Bella continued eating, throwing glances at him every now and then. He never removed his eyes from her face; she must have a huge blob of syrup on her mouth because Edward was staring at it too much. She licked her lips, to get any residual maple syrup that lingered. How embarrassing would it be to eat like a starved maniac in front of Edward, but Bella was too hungry to care.

"Apology accepted," her voice abruptly stopped him from his thoughts.

"You did over step on some boundaries, but I slapped you for it. So we're pretty even in my book." She jested, a little too seriously she continued, "I also said some awful things to you, and that I'm sorry too."

He smiled, not those fake saccharine ones but like a full bloom smile. The type that stretches your face into numbness. No one has ever prepared her for that smile. Bella tried to think of a time or a place when she saw this particular Edward, but came up with none. Like a blue moon, these smiles were rare, and she felt like a treasure hunter that has finally found something priceless after an endless search. If only she could keep this moment her young impressionable heart can take. She thought this could be her life mission - making sure those smiles come up often and given without hesitation.

Moments of silence transpired, each other regarding one another in a different light. Like a paradigm shift.

In the morning sunlight, Edward could see the luminosity of her skin, they looked smooth and silky like alabaster. He could see the faint traces of the blue on her veins, pumping the life source of her youth. It's odd that the Miami weather hasn't turned her skin into an orange hue. What also surprised him about Bella Swan is that she has no idea how utterly lovely she is.

**_A dime a dozen._**

Most women would exploit his apology into dinner, then an invitation, followed by a pleasurable night together, before the sun rises he is out before the woman wakes up. This was his life of dodging complicated relationships with women. Usually there's a motive behind every glance or nuance - Bella's inexperience is a refreshing cold water from the usual New York socialites he dated and not dated.

She's barely out of her teens, a lot can happen in the next years or so. One day, he might see her in a different light. Maybe turned into a cliché like most spoiled rich girls. Or she could stay this way - innocent, beguiling, unconscious of her own beauty.

Edward was glad they had a fresh start today.

"Amazing you know how to cook. It's unexpected." She said while forking her food, the sound of the friction on the ceramic plate producing a screeching sound that Edward cringed a bit.

"Why because I'm a guy? Esme taught me well." He said a little too proudly.

"These are so good, Edward. I haven't thanked you yet for making me breakfast in bed. It's been so long since I had one,"

"You have to make me these pancakes every time you're here."

As she popped the last pancake in her mouth, syrup from her fingers dribbled from her hands to the indention of her collarbones, and landing on one pert breast cheek.

Things happened in slow motion, in one moment he was smilingly amused by her petulant request, only to be sidetracked by her sloppy eating until the dripping syrup taunted him to lick them off.

"Why not I teach you next time? We can do that."

"I'd love that." She said a little to gleefully, "Aww man, I'm too sticky. I'd get the shower on ready now."

As she stood up and disappeared in the confines of her bathroom, Edward slowly got up and started to head to the door, until Bella's head popped from the bathroom door and said, "Hey Edward,"

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Thank you again for the breakfast, I'm looking forward for the cooking lessons." And with that she disappeared again.

He exited her bedroom feeling light like a heavy load has been removed from his shoulders. He didn't get shy or feisty Bella today, but this one he liked better.

Maybe a little too well.


	8. Chapter 8 - Charlie's Death

It was both sunny and rainy that day. The heat and the condensation visible as fumes creep from the damp earth. Bella was surrounded by at most 100 people, all close friends and acquaintances. But she wished that the gathering could be something else. The soil she's been looking at for the past hour was dark, a couple of hours ago the undug earth was part of the sprawling landscape, now it stands as an abyss that would be the dwelling place of Charlie. As he is slowly lowered to his resting place, a woman was singing an old church song, the haunting melody felt like it was being whispered in her ear.

They all stood up as the pastor closes the ceremony, she is easily engulfed in Edward's warmth as he pulls her to his side. His face somber and unreadable. Everyone around them started dropping the red roses on her father's coffin, and she thought she might just break.

**_Oh Daddy! What am I going to do without you?_** Bella mused to herself. She couldn't find it in her heart to be angry. Her father died while on a fishing trip and got too excited catching a tuna his heart couldn't take it. Her father lived a good 50 years, and had died doing what he loved - the only consolation for Bella. The next few days will be even harder, legalities and guardianship would have to be discussed in detail. Bella couldn't care less. Right now, she just wants to be left alone. Now that Charlie is dead, his shares in SCM Tech would naturally be transferred to her; The huge responsibility still something she needs to process. All of these would have to ironed out on another day, for today, she wants to formally say her last goodbye to Charlie.

Bella was the last to approach the grave. Her hands clasped to her heart, eyes shut in prayer, then she lets go of the single stemmed rose. **_Goodbye, Dad. See you when I see you. I love you._** The last sentence she whispered to the wind, hoping it takes her words to him. Wherever he might be. She is pulled from her thoughts as Carlisle puts his arms on her shoulders, ushering her back to the black limo to take her home. Everyone followed suit, milling back to their cars to their final stop at the Swan's house.

As she is seated in the back of the limo with Carlisle, she can't help but wonder what her life would be from now on. She has no family, both her her parents' parents are already dead, and her mother and father do not have siblings. Someday, she would want to have a big family.

**_Someday._**

* * *

Bella needed some time alone. The anxiety and the grief she's been bottling up for days is already brimming at the top, she'll probably explode in any second. No one has to see her break down. She's too weak to see the pity in everyone's faces.

**_Poor little rich girl all alone in the world._**

Everyone was inside the house, except for Bella, who was sitting in the garden swing attached to the big oak tree. She was stubbing her toe on the slightly damp earth, feeling so alone in the world.

"Knew you'd be here."

She looked up at Edward, who was holding a cigarette in his hand, "It's too stuffy inside. Not in the mood to mingle." Edward hummed as a response. A thick fog of silence enveloped them, but astonishingly it wasn't at all awkward. She reveled in his silence and the comfort his presence made. She remembered that not too long ago they were on the same spot, doing the same thing, surrounded with almost the same group of people. Only it was happier place and time. She still had a father. The comfort that someone was there to love her was still something she could take for granted. She can still sleep at night and knew that when she'd wake up, a gruff mustached man is sipping coffee in the kitchen island reading today's paper. Today, the unfolded newspaper sat at the kitchen counter, a reminder that things will never be the same again. She no longer has Charlie; she no longer belongs to a family.

Bella didn't know what triggered the moment and why suddenly at this inopportune time she felt the floodgates of her tears came crumbling down. Nor did she realize that Edward heard her sob and she was suddenly yanked from the swing and into the crushing warmth of Edward Cullen.

"I have you. You don't have to be alone through all this."

She can hear his heartbeat, a steady rhythm thumping in her ears. His arms so long it could probably envelope her twice. In that moment she believed his words and hoped the feeling of anguish is short lived. Bella knew she belonged with Edward, how can she be sure at 16 she never knew. In that moment, and in the cage of his arms, she felt like she can make a home there.

As Bella cried her heart out, Edward let his shirt absorb her hot tears. Looking at the gangly but pretty teenager in his arms, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Wiping her tears with his thumb, he said, "C'mon, let's go inside. You're going with us to New York."

* * *

**At last we're now in New York, where most of the story will unfold. But first, we will establish E/B's relationship, it will be a slow burn because we want a stubborn Edward, right? He'll be mightily pissed most of the time because Bella seems to bring out the worst in him, at the same time Bella will remove the stick in his ass and breathe in some fun into his life.**

**Let me know what you think. BTW chapter 9 will be posted tomorrow or later.**


End file.
